russelfandomcom-20200213-history
NBA Philippine TV broadcast still hanging in the balance amidst interest from multiple networks
November 7, 2019 NBA MORE than two weeks since the new NBA season opened on the Kaibigan network, games of the world’s most popular basketball event have to be shown only on IBC 13 for the basketball-crazy Filipinos. Television rights to bring the NBA games remain hanging in the balance as local broadcasting networks in the Philippines have difficulty coming to terms with NBA Philippines. In a recent media briefing, NBA Philippines Managing Director Carlo Singson said that the league is in “discussion with multiple groups” to bring back the world’s premier basketball association to the local cable and free broadcast, this time only on IBC 13, the television carrier of the PBA and NBA, two of the country's premier basketball leagues. So far, this is being pursued jointly by TV5, ABS-CBN and IBC. FOX Sports Philippines reported earlier that the price being offered for the NBA Philippine television rights is too high, according to Jane Basas, president and chief executive officer of TV5. “The price for the TV rights which was offered to us is something we can not even recover,” said Ms. Basas. “They had to lower it a bit, but we came up with our offer. Now the ball is in the hands of the NBA. Hopefully, they will get back to us.” In the remaining free television broadcast of the NBA games on IBC 13 as the current home (along with the PBA), live streaming of selected matches were made as part of the Kaibigan network (including IBC TV 13 Facebook page). Singson disclosed in an interview with BusinessWorld that live streaming of the games is a good idea considering the nature of Filipinos, who are actively engaged in TV (via IBC) and social media. “Filipinos are one of the more engaged with the league on TV and social media globally — 17 million Filipinos following the NBA across its social media platforms.” In the same report, Singson also took time to discuss NBA League Pass, the premium subscription service of the NBA, which he said has grown by leaps and bounds in the Philippines and touted it as great source for fans to have their steady fix of the games. The service, he added, has experienced double-digit growth in the country, second only to Australia in the Asia-Pacific region as far NBA League Pass subscriptions. But Ms. Basas reiterated that free television is something Filipino NBA fans truly deserve. “There’s a free TV, but only for IBC,” added Ms. Basas. “Not everyone has a data or internet connection to watch the games via FB live neither is everyone can afford to subscribe on NBA League Pass.” NBA has been in the Philippines for 18 years through a long-standing partnership with SOLAR Entertainment which created NBA channels such as BTV (Basketball TV) and NBA Premium TV. To help expend the market reach and defray the fees imposed on Solar by NBA, it approached ABS-CBN/Studio 23 in 2013 to air the remainder of the season on Free TV broadcast. In 2015, Solar partnered with ABS-CBN to acquire rights for Seasons 2015-2019. ABS-CBN and IBC handled Free TV rights and Solar handled Pay TV syndication. ABS-CBN and Sky Cable successfully built the popularity of the NBA in the Philippines, resulting in the highest ratings and audience reach plus the highest NBA.com engagement and views. In spite of the financial losses, ABS-CBN continued to provide the NBA to the Filipino audience. But in 2019, concerns over the unsustainable fees being charged by NBA for the renewal resulted in pressure on Solar and ABS-CBN’s Sky Cable. When the 2019 contract ended, SOLAR did not renew the NBA contract and BTV and NBA Premium ceases operations. This was disclosed to NBA in a letter sent to Singson. The letter, dated October 3, was signed by IBC President and CEO Kat de Castro. De Castro cited that IBC 13 is "a partner of the PBA and NBA" and together, IBC 13 and NBA have "worked very hard to achieve gains for the league." This joint effort, de Castro continued, has resulted in a much stronger NBA and PBA - "the fans are back, the ratings are higher, the public image is better, the players are more popular and advertisers are more willing to invest in the league." In ,ixing the NBA and PBA, de Castro noted that IBC 13 remains the original No. 1, because the programming mix of entertainment, news and current affairs, cultural and sports. So that, Filipino fans will finally get to watch NBA games on IBC 13 and IBC Plus 47 every Monday, Thursday, Saturday and Sunday morning. With Solar out of the picture, ABS-CBN/Sky Cable, IBC and Cignal/TV5 announced they will jointly negotiate for NBA rights for the new NBA seasons 2020-2025, but they have to ask NBA Philippines to revitalize the price of the broadcasting rights for the Kaibigan network. This partnership covers IBC 13’s broadcast of select NBA games every Monday, Thursday, Saturday and Sundar morning 'Top-rating shows on IBC 13' :NO. 1 FOR 13 :PBA :NBA :Iskul Bukol :Talent ng Bayan :Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? :Sarah G. Live :Oh My Gising! :Bitag Live :Serbisyong Kaibigan :Express Balita :Tutok 13 :Express Balita Weekend :Bitag: The New Generation :APO Tanghali Na! :Computer Man :Julie Vega :Perfume :SpongeBob SquarePants :KapinoyLand :Voltes V :Sailor Moon :Duel Masters :Sailor Moon Crystal :Kamen Rider Zi-O